


The Best Price

by AilenChioRochy



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AilenChioRochy/pseuds/AilenChioRochy
Summary: Viggo ha pasado por una vida agitada desde la pérdida de sus padres, algo que se reflejo en su caracter analiticamente frio. Pero tras ver lo equivocado que estaba con respecto a los dragones, su vida da un gran giro y lo une para siempre con Adanthela Haddock ¿que les deparará el destino a estas almas solitarias?Fanfic que continúa Destinos Entrelazados, contando esta vez la historia de estos dos enamorados.
Relationships: Dagur the Deranged/Original Character(s), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Toothless, Viggo Grimborn/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Introducción

Tenía nueve y su hermano doce años, cuando su vida dio un giro de 360 grados. 

La aldea donde vivían era pequeña, pero se abastecía bien y sus padres trabajaban la tierra, a pesar de que provenían de una familia de cazadores de dragones. Eran felices, amaban los veranos en dónde se solía poner un gran bazar en la plaza del pueblo junto al lago. Y, del invierno, lo que más disfrutaban era el patinaje sobre el hielo congelado de aquel mismo lago. No tenía ningún mal recuerdo antes de que todo cambiará para ambos; y eso que le tenían un respetable miedo al abuelo Cyrus, líder de los cazadores de dragones y jefe de la aldea, quién siempre les contaba sobre sus andanzas en el negocio.

Por lo que, ese era el peor recuerdo: aquel terrible y fatídico día, cuando él y su hermano quedaron huérfanos. Y solos en el mundo.

Recordaba el bocinazo de los vigilantes, los gritos de madres y niños tratando de escapar de los agresores. La voz de su padre ordenando que nos escondieramos. Y las llamas rodeando el lugar… todo el lugar. La mano de mi hermano llevándome lejos del calor, mi madre haciendo tiempo. Y después de un buen rato, solo silencio.

Pasamos varias semanas caminando por bosques y más, hasta que dimos con otras personas. Era otra tribu de cazadores que, por suerte, nos recibió y brindó comida. Años más tarde, un trabajo. Ya no me siento tan orgulloso, pero es lo que elegí por aquel entonces y eso es lo que me dio estabilidad. 

Ahora, con casi treinta años, estoy al borde de la muerte. Esperando el castigo por las atrocidades que cometí...al lado de un dragón, para más ironía.

_¿Qué será lo que me espera más allá?_

***************

El Skrill tomó forma humana y, con sus poderes, estabilizó al vikingo. Lo cargó en brazos y levantó vuelo, para llevarlo con quién lo podría curar.


	2. Un rayito de luz

Viggo no podía creer lo que sus ojos presenciaban: casas chamuscadas, maderas por doquier, piedras levantadas, sangre, cuerpos… Berk caída. 

Su corazón galopaba veloz, mientras sus ojos pasaban por todos los rincones posibles en busca de algo que no estaba seguro de querer encontrar. Pero un rayo le dio la respuesta a su muda pregunta… la casa de los Haddocks había sido atacada también. Corrió lo más que sus piernas podían, hasta que vio al skrill en su forma humana sollozando sobre el cuerpo de un dragón de escamas oscuras al que le faltaba un ala de la cola… Toothless, que aun muerto imponía con su presencia. Dagur hizo acto de presencia, cargando a los pequeños niños del dragón, solo entonces Viggo noto al cuerpo de Hiccup sobre una roca un poco más apartado. Aquello le rompió el corazón como no creía posible y, como si estuviera en un trance, fue con paso lento hacia el joven jefe. Al llegar no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran copiosas de sus ya desolados ojos.

—¿Papi? —la dulce pero asustada vocecita corto la respiracion de los allí presentes.

—¿Ada? —llegó entrecortada la voz de Exelvion, detrás suyo.

—¡Padrino! —la niña salió de su escondite y corrió a los brazos del hombre de cabellos largos.

La pequeña lloró un buen rato, su cuerpo diminuto temblaba y su largo cabello negro estaba despeinado. No fue hasta que se calmó un poco que lograron saber lo que había pasado allí: la bruja mala atacó con un ejército de muertos vivos la aldea. Aunque los valientes vikingos habían tratado de deshacerse de esos bichos con todo lo que poseían no lograron ni hacerlos retroceder en números., por cada uno que caía, veinte más aparecían de la nada. La niña de ocho años les dijo que como estaba resfriada pudo ganar tiempo para esconderse, mientras su papi Hiccup mantenía a sus hermanos detrás suyo para que no les hicieran daño y que papa Toothless defendía la casa desde el techo. Viggo tomo a la pequeña y se la llevó de allí para que no viera lo que le había pasado a su familia, no era necesario que tuviera esas imágenes persiguiendo sus sueños. El matrimonio estuvo de acuerdo y se encargaron de los demás Haddocks, con la pena más grande en sus almas.

— Señor Viggo…

—Dime lucesita.

—¿Cree que papi y papa, se enojaran conmigo por salir de la cama estando enferma?

—No, mi lucero. Creo que hiciste muy bien en esconderte. Fue muy valiente… — la voz le tembló un poco ante la inocente esperanza de la pregunta.

—Espero que todos despierten pronto, no quiero jugar mañana yo sola…

—¿A… a qué te refieres, Ada?

—Vi como la señora mala les daba con esa luz verde y que todos caían al suelo con los ojos cerrados ¿cree que tarden mucho en despertar, señor Viggo?

Viggo no respondió, los ojos de la niña ya le decían que no lo hiciera: ella sabía bien lo que pasaba, pero, en su infantil cabecita, aun poseía una mínima esperanza de que todo fuera un mal sueño. Y él no podía romper el corazón de esa niña a la que tanto cariño le había tomado, porque entonces mataría su propio rayo de luz.


	3. Y los años no vienen solos

Siete años. Difíciles, tristes, pero aun había algo de alegría en medio. Estaban en el Mundo Oculto, junto a todos los dragones que pudieron sobrevivir a la masacre de la bruja y su séquito demoníaco. Se sentía agotado, ya no estaba para ir de un lado a otro sin que sus huesos le pasarán factura: tenía cuarenta y cuatro años. Aun así, le encantaba ir a despertar a su pequeño lucero de la siesta, que se tomaba en su lugar secreto, para jugar una larga partida de Mazas y Garras. Camino por la gran vegetación de exóticos colores y monumentales flores y plantas, por un rato más, viendo dragones ir y venir; algunos jugando, otros solo paseando o volando. Conforme se alejaba del sendero, cada vez veía menos dragones; hasta que llegó a la cascada principal, donde se alzaba un gran y hermoso árbol frondoso de color naranja. A un costado del mismo, había unos troncos que ellos solían usar como mesa y bancos, al otro lado un lago cristalino lleno de corales de colores. Tomó asiento en su lugar acariciando el cabello que caía de una de las ramas bajas del árbol.

—Mi dulce alba, despunta en la mañana. Con sus tiernos rayos, da fuerza al corazón. Cuando la nostalgia nubla la razón, ella llega y cura la agonía. Brinda esperanza con un nuevo día…

—Viggo… —le llega el bostezo de arriba, —¿Cuánto dormí?

—Unas tres horas, lucero.

—Oh, creo que me pase…

—Descuida, estas a tiempo de una partida.

La sonrisa de la joven deja ver su blanca dentadura. Ágil como todo dragón, la chica salta de su lugar, para colocarse al otro lado del hombre. Viggo se la queda viendo un instante; pensando en cuánto había crecido, la pequeña niña que le robó el corazón. Adanthela ya era una muchacha que contaba con unos 15 años, de una altura considerable y de amplia espalda, cabello largo y negro atado en una trenza, caderas marcadas y los ojos de un verde intenso heredados de su padre humano. Su porte, por lo general relajado y cordial, dejaba ver su posición como Reina de los Dragones.

—Es de mala educación quedarse viendo a las personas. —la sonrisa jocosa, lo devolvió al momento.

—Lo siento, mi dulce Ada. Pensaba en cuánto has crecido.

—Andas muy melancólico estos días, Viggo ¿Está todo bien?

La mirada preocupada de su querida luz lo conmovió. Pero no dijo nada al respecto, no estaba listo aún. Sentía que su tiempo había llegado al fin, pero no tenía el valor de comunicárselo. Había algo que hacer antes.

Estuvieron jugando un buen rato, siempre era una contienda sus partidas. Viggo había encontrado al compañero ideal; ya que la inteligencia de la dragona supera, incluso, al ingenio del propio Hiccup. Para ganarle era toda una odisea, Adanthela sabía leerlo muy bien y conseguía adelantarse a sus movimientos. Y casi nunca llegaba a usar la totalidad de sus piezas, apenas unas pocas sin más esfuerzos. Rara era la ocasión en la que sacaba al impostor, lo que hacía que Viggo se fascinará aún más con ella. Y eso lo hacía sentir muy orgulloso.

Tras unas cuatro horas de un tenso silencio, donde ambos dieron sus mejores estrategias, la ganadora fue Adanthela. Viggo devolvió las piezas dentro del tablero y le puso la tapa para guardarlo hasta el próximo juego. 

—Bueno, creo que ahora estás lista para entrenar el cuerpo. Ya lo has hecho con el cerebro.

—Esta vez, quisiera… 

—¡Su Alteza! —la voz del concejal Baldor le interrumpió desde el inicio del camino.

La aludida intercambia una mirada rápida con el humano antes de caminar hacia el concejal. Tras los saludos de rigor, el regordete y amable dragón les informa que el Gran Concejo ha llamado una junta de emergencia. El semblante de ambos se ensombrece, pues ya llevan un par de semanas con la sensación de que algo malo se venía y esto no hace más que aumentar sus sospechas. Así que los tres dejan la calma de ese bello rincón para caminar de regreso al Gran Cristal de Eyboris.

—Sera un largo camino… y mis viejas piernas ya no son lo que eran.

Adanthela toma la mano derecha del hombre de rostro quemado y le sonríe con cariño. Viggo le devuelve el gesto con la resignación apoderándose de sus pensamientos.


	4. Sorpresiva elección

Cuando los tres seres se plantaron dentro de la cueva, que estaba ubicada detrás del Gran Cristal de Eyboris y donde se llevaba a cabo las reuniones del Gran Consejo, notaron las voces alarmadas. Viggo distinguió a doce dragones, en su forma original, con un aura de preocupación pero sin hacer el menor de los ruidos, a dos bramando alterados y a tres dragones con forma humana (vestidos con túnicas doradas) que discutían y peleaban entre sí. El concejal Baldor llamó al orden y todos esperaron a que la reina Adanthela tomara asiento en su trono con Exelvion ya sentado al otro lado del mismo.

—Muy bien, grandes señores dragones ¿A qué se debe esta reunión? —la voz calculadora y tranquila de la joven resonó en la cueva.

Un hombre de cabello violeta y grandes orejas se adelantó.

—Mi Reina. Lamento ser portador de malas noticias, conocí a vuestros padres y fui protector de Berk junto a mi humano. —inclinó la cabeza con pesar, y las alarmas internas sonaron en los dos humanos que allí estaban.— No me hace gracia saber que ni aquí estamos a salvo. 

—¿Estas insinuando…?

—Si, mi querida señora: Las brujas nos han encontrado. Y mis espías me han dicho que planean atacarnos la próxima luna llena.

—Eso es en tres semanas. —la voz quebrada de un hombre alto y albino se dejó escuchar presa de la angustia.

Adanthela observó los rostros compungidos de los sabios del consejo. El miedo se dejaba entrever en sus ojos, tanto como en los ojos de los humanos que habitaron Berk. El mismo miedo que sentía en lo más profundo de su corazón. 

—¿Que hará, su Alteza?

Le pregunto el delgado anciano de cabellos revoltosos situado en una de las esquinas de la cueva. Y ella sabía lo que tenía que responder, aunque le doliera tomar tal acción.

—He hablado con Las Hijas de Eyboris —el silencio solemne se instala en la cueva— y tras muchos intentos de hablar con La Gran Madre, llegamos a encontrar la manera de resguardar nuestro hogar. Los preparativos ya están en marcha desde hace un par de meses, solo faltan tres días para tenerlo listo...—respiro hondo para darse valor— Se llevará a cabo el próximo inicio de semana, usare todo mi poder para ocultar mágicamente este rincón del mundo y no habrá fuerza en el universo que logre traspasar las barreras.

Cerro sus ojos, sabiendo que los dragones entenderian. Viggo y Exelvion a su lado la miraban con el terror más absoluto, ellos no se esperaban esta decisión. Y, a pesar de ello, ambos entendían que era la mejor opción dada los eventos de hace unos años atrás.

—Mi señora… No, no puede… —la voz afectada de Fanghook era incapaz de pronunciar las palabras que su cabeza reproducía.

—¡No! De ninguna manera se sacrificara de esa forma ¡Encontraremos otra solución! —fue la desesperada voz de Cloudjumper, quien se había transformado en humano para acercarse mejor a la joven que ayudó a traer al mundo.

Viggo sintió su corazón destrozado, no había tal solución. Pero saberlo no aminoraba el dolor que le producía el pensar que su pequeña luz cargaría con un peso muy grande del que nunca se libraría. Exelvion, a quien volteo a ver por un momento, estaba igual que el a juzgar por el pálido semblante ante aquella revelación.

—Entonces dime ¿qué debo hacer para salvaguardar a mi pueblo? —la voz fuerte y apacible de la furia nocturna lo dejó en jaque —Si vamos a la guerra, muchos morirán, si no es que todos. Los ejércitos infernales de las Brujas Negras son muertos vivientes, ni siquiera nuestras fuegos son capaces de menguar sus números ¿No hemos enfrentado ya a esas oscuras bestias? ¿No perdimos tanto Berk, como Nueva Berk, como las islas de los berserkers y la de los marginados? Nos han ido cazando de puerto en puerto hasta arrinconarnos a todos aquí: el mismo lugar en el que nacimos hace ya miles de años solo con la intención de destruir El Gran Cristal de Eyboris. Dime entonces, mi querido Cloudjumper ¿que más se puede hacer en estas circunstancias? Dime qué otra alternativa me queda y la haré sin chistar.

Todos aquellos que habían perdido a sus hermanos y humanos a manos de las monstruosas criaturas, agacharon la cabeza. Exelvion recordó el cuerpo inerte de su esposo, quien había ido a ayudar en la batalla a petición de su cuñada. Dagur se interpuso entre uno de esos seres y sus sobrinos, solo para terminar siendo atravesado por una espada oxidada y que los mellizos que intentaba proteger fueran decapitados por una de las brujas.

Cloudjumper miró a Adanthela con gran pesar, sabia muy bien que ella misma era reacia al plan. Lo odiaba pero, al mismo tiempo, estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse por los suyos. No iba a permitir que los dragones se extinguieran por el capricho de esos oscuros y malvados seres.

—No hay tal, mi señora. No realmente…

—Comprendo el pesar que hay en sus corazones, pues también está en el mio. Pero no hay más que se pueda hacer, si queremos seguir en esta tierra donde nacimos.

—Mi señora… para llevar a cabo esa _empresa_ … ¿No debería convertirse en guardiana? —el anciano Bestibestia, que había sido alfa en el Santuario de Valka, intervino el tenso silencio.

—Si, por lo que tendre que suceder el trono.

Las exclamaciones no se hicieron esperar, pero la dragona pidió orden.

—¿Quien, mi amada Reina? 

—Mi prima, la princesa Calion. Quien a su vez tiene como sucesor a su hijo mediano Koryn.

Exelvion la miró con incredulidad: su hija y su nieto. Su descendencia, la de Dagur. Eso era un honor muy grande. 

—Imagino que les ha informado.

—Si, ya están al tanto.

Sin nada más que discutir, la de cabello oscuro dio por finalizada la reunión.

*************

Era de noche ya, Viggo estaba recostado en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a la decisión de Adanthela.

—¿En donde nos deja esto, mi lucero? —suspiro resignado.

Cuando conoció a Hiccup, creyó encontrar a su alma gemela. Pero, pronto, se dio cuenta que su amor era tóxico y no correspondido. El ingenio, la tenacidad, la valentía y la inteligencia del muchacho lo habían conquistado y eso lo hizo quererlo para sí mismo. Aquel pensamiento, y su forma retorcida de ser, le dieron en la cara cuando lo vio interactuar con Toothless y con Astrid. Su forma de amar no traería paz a ninguno de los dos, Viggo era muy posesivo y dominante, mientras que el joven era un alma libre: ni Hiccup dejaría su libertad por Viggo ni Viggo quería cambiar por Hiccup. No tienen un futuro juntos y eso lo lastimó en su orgullo. Pero empezó a ver las cosas diferentes cuando se topó con Exelion, el skrill que le salvó la vida. Y las cosas empezaron a cambiar, el evoluciono y se convirtió en una mejor persona, una mejorada versión de sí mismo. 

Fue entonces que el destino lo premió con el verdadero amor, una pequeña gotita de luz que amó desde que la tuvo en brazos por primera vez: Adanthela Haddock llegó a su vida para inundar su corazón de dicha. Estuvo allí cuando dio sus primeros pasos, cuando dijo sus primeras palabras, cuando sus poderes salieron a relucir con la inmensa fuerza de un adulto, durante sus pesadillas después de la pérdida de su familia, cuando la hicieron madrina del pequeño Fragwish. Y, ahora, ambos separarian sus caminos para siempre. La pena y el dolor de saber que ya no vería esos ojos centellantes nunca más _¡Que agonía más grande les esperaba!_

De pronto, una brisa lo saca de sus pensamientos.

—Mi dulce Ada.

Un peso a su lado hundió el colchón de hojas y madera.

—¿Me odias? —vino la suave y temerosa voz.

—No, jamas podria. 

—Tal vez puedas reencarnar…

—Es una posibilidad... pero entonces, tendrías que verme morir una y mil veces.

—La idea de no amarte se me antoja un castigo horrible. Prefiero mil veces eso a vivir la eternidad yo sola.

El corazón del hombre se hinchó de amor, incapaz de desearle ese destino a la mujer por la que sería capaz de darlo todo.

—Me estoy muriendo.

—Lo se, puedo olerlo… sentirlo. Pronto tu aliento se apagará… y yo no podré hacer nada por evitarlo.

—Te amo, mi lucero.

—Y yo a ti, Viggo Grimmborn. Por toda la eternidad, de hecho.

—Ojala pudiera hacer más…

—Lo único que pido es que estes a mi lado… y eso ya lo haces. 

Sus miradas chocaron, verde en marrón y marrón en verde, conectándose en mudas frases que temían pronunciar en alta voz. Estuvieron de esa forma unos cuantos minutos hasta que ella suspiro divertida, el arqueo una ceja interrogante.

—Lo que sí lamento, realmente, es que nunca pudimos copular.

La carcajada feliz de su compañero se le antojo preciosa, como un tesoro que se debía resguardar.

—Eres muy joven para ello, por lo menos para mi conciencia.

—Malvado… —le reprocho juguetona.

—¿Quieres que tu padrino me corté en pedacitos?

—Yo no lo dejaría… —dijo sin mucha convicción, enfrentarse a su padrino enojado era algo muy peligroso.

—Ni tu te crees eso, ambos sabemos como es.

—Cuando reencarnes, te tendre atado a mi cama por toda una semana ¡Ya veras!

—Mmm… se me antoja una propuesta fascinante.

Sonriendo cómplices, se abrazaron amorosos. No tardaron mucho en quedarse dormidos.


	5. Coronación y Funeral

Si el dia habia iniciado feo, conforme fue avanzando, las cosas empeoraron para Adanthela. Desde unos accidentes con los furia luminosa, pasando por la gran pelea entre varias pesadillas monstruosas y, cual cereza del pastel, la recaída de Viggo. Las alarmas internas de la joven se volvieron locas ante la palidez del rostro amado. Sabía lo que se avecinaba, pero jamas estaria lista para afrontarlo.

Empezó suave, con frío y debilitamiento en sus piernas. Viggo aguanto lo que pudo, pero al final del primer día cayó sobre sus rodillas y ya no pudo moverse por sí mismo. Al mediodía del segundo día sus órganos ya no soportaban alimento alguno y su voz perdió fuerza hasta apagarse por completo en plena madrugada. Al tercer día, ya entrada la tarde, empezaron los dolores que le arrebataron la cordura. 

La inteligente Stormfly suministró un sedante en el enfermo ex cazador y salió del cuarto para que Exelvion consolara a su ahijada. Ambos lucían sombríos y agotados, pero la luz de los ojos en el dragón persistía.

—Sabíamos que la maldición lo consumiría, pero esto es… ¡Por los Antiguos! No se lo merece… Mucho menos tú, mi niña.

—Esa maldición estaba dirigida a mí… ¡¿cómo pude dejar que se interpusiera?!

—No digas tonterías, tú hubieses hecho lo mismo por el: asi funciona el amor.

La sonrisa apagada pero cariñosa se cuela por los labios maltratados de la dragona.

—Lo amo tanto… lo voy a extrañar horrores.

—Esperemos que no tarde en reencarnar.

—Si es que, acaso, puede.

—No seas pájaro de mal agüero.

Una suave carcajada se escapa del cuarto, el viento la arrastra hasta el Gran Cristal el cual brilla por unos segundos, sin que nadie lo sepa.

Un ruido fuera les llama la atención y deciden salir. Allí se topan con Meatlug, quien se recuperaba de la carrera que se marcó para llegar lo más pronto posible. Solo vasto una mirada con la reina para que supieran que pasaba.

—Exelvion, ve con tu hija. Es hora de legar mi trono.

La reverencia no tardó en llegar, a pesar de lo nervioso que estaba el skrill. Con una orden de llamar a todos los habitantes del Mundo Oculto, la regordeta groncle se marchó junto a su amiga dejando sola a la de pelo negro.

Adanthela entro al recinto, se acercó al enfermo y, depositando un beso en su frente, se marchó para prepararse.

***********************

Un par de horas más tarde, ya estaban todos frente al Gran Cristal de Eyboris. En sus formas de dragones, aquellos de linaje antiguo esperaban a los costados del trono. Las hijas de Eyboris, quienes llevarían a cabo el ritual de paso, estaban frente al público. La familia de Exelvion al otro costado del trono, mientras que el patriarca se colocaba al lado de la futura reina, enfrente del trono. Y, sentada en el mismo, estaba Adanthela lista para el ritual.

El Árbol Sagrado de oro y maana empezó a soltar una suave música, al tiempo que sus hojas bañaban a las reinas (actual y futura) y el Oráculo entonaba gruñidos suaves, entonando cánticos antiguos. Las palabras brotaron en la mente de los convocados, llenando sus corazones con esperanza y cariño. Entonces, fue el turno de las palabras-cántico de la joven reina furia nocturna.

**_“_ ** _Alabados sean los hijos de la Gran Madre Tierra._

_En su gracia y sabiduría, sean eternos._

_Que la protección de vuestro cariño cure heridas._

_Oh, mi sucesora, que te levantes fuerte y orgullosa._

_Guia, acompaña, provee y enseña._

_Ya no más Princesa Calion, sino reina Calion la Valerosa._

_Que tu espíritu sea bienaventurado y tu reinado próspero. **”**_

El Gran Cristal brillo, rodeando primero a la furia nocturna y, después de unos minutos, hacía brillar a la hermosa skrill. Quien respondió igual de solemne que su predecesora.

**_“_ ** _Oh, princesa reina Adanthela._

_Agradecida y bendita seas, señora de la paz._

_Que tu camino, sea provechoso para vuestra empresa._

_Que la Gran Madre Tierra, protejan tu alma._

_Gracias por tus enseñanzas, protecciones y amor infinitos._

_Tu recuerdo, ahora y siempre, prevalecerán en nuestras mentes y corazones._

_Es mi juramento y honor, servir a mis iguales en justicia y lealtad. **”**_

Finalmente, la corona de flores ceremonial fue colocada en la cabeza de la hija mediana de Exelvion al tiempo que la corona de hierbas y maderitas era colocada en la cabeza de su nieto Koryn, proclamando al joven skrill como príncipe heredero.

Las hijas de Eyboris bañaron a los dos con el agua del Manantial Sagrado, ante las miradas atentas de los demás, con gran reverencia. Adanthela había dejado el trono para plantar una de las semillas del Árbol Sagrado. Cuando el acto de purificación término, el consejo se arrodillo proclamando el nuevo reinado entrante.

Un fuerte rugido de aceptación vino de los residentes del Mundo Oculto dando paso al gran banquete. La silueta de una mujer con alas negras se vio abandonando la escena.

***********************

Adanthela, agotada por el uso de la magia, entró calmada el cuarto de Viggo. Ella tenía el corazón al borde del llanto, no podía celebrar y era de agradecer que su pueblo entendiera.

El paso de las horas fue tortuoso y lento, lleno de gritos de dolor e incoherencias del padeciente. Ya los remedios medicinales no surtían efecto alguno, ni siquiera la magia de Gran Cristal podía darle algo de paz al hombre de la cicatriz. Las lágrimas caían del rostro desfigurado, en sintonía con las de la hermosa jovencita. No fue hasta ya entrada la madrugada, que el último aliento fue exhalado y los ojos verdes perdieron su brillo.

Exelvion convocó a su familia y allegados para asistir al funeral junto al Río Azul, aquel lugar que era donde ambos enamorados solían frecuentar para estar a solas. Fue algo sencillo, pero elegante, con la mirada perdida de Adanthela incapaz de salir de su estado vacío y desolado. Fue cuando el de cabellos largos le pellizco amigablemente un brazo que ella reacciono.

—Viggo Grimmborn no siempre fue un buen hombre. Tuvo muchas pruebas, batallas perdidas y seres amados que se le escaparon de entre los dedos. Su camino fue largo y duro, pero logró sobreponerse a sus errores y el dolor. Un gran cambio se dio en su corazón y eso le permitió amarme… y darme la oportunidad de amarlo. Es mi pareja destinada y la eternidad se abre ante nosotros… te esperare por siempre. Tu recuerdo jamas se ira, aquellos que pasaron por tu vida y a los que dejaste entrar a la tuya… Vivirás en la memoria de aquellos quienes te querrán siempre. _Posto vae, le melin._ (*)

Unos instrumentos empiezan a ser tocados por varios nietos de Exelvion, a la par de que Cloudjumper incinera el cuerpo. Adanthela deja que su canción salga del fondo de su garganta armonizando la ceremonia. El solemne silencio acompaña la melodía y las dulces palabras de la dragona.

  
  


A mucha distancia de allí, unas oscuras figuras se ponen en marcha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) Descansa bien, te amo.
> 
> Pagina de donde me guie: https://spanishfakeesdla.wordpress.com/vocabulario/


	6. Sacrificio

[Canción](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_NTfbLtXTlw)

Las sombras se movían a gran velocidad, como un enjambre de avispas surcando el bosque o el mismísimo cielo. El olor putrefacto del ejército que venía justo después, basto y más lento en su andar, parecía un mar negro e infinito. A la cabeza de esa comitiva, estaba una figura alta y pálida, de rubios cabellos y ojos azules; era una muñeca rota poseída por una fuerza ajena a ella. La madre de las bestias, la amante de la noche... la hija de la muerte: Xyaharel La Gran Bruja Necromantica. Un ser conocido por dragones, y demás criaturas de la Gran Madre Tierra, pues su único fin era eliminar todo rastro de luz en el mundo.

La sonora carcajada del espectro resonó en el viento, llegando a los oídos de un Centinela que, rapido como el aire, fue a dar la alarma.

—Pronto, este mundo será mío...

***********************

Adanthela no espero mucho más para poner en marcha su plan. Sabía que el tiempo era contado a partir de la coronación de su prima. El ejército ya estaba desplegando sus tropas para mantener la calma ante la inminente pelea entre Adanhela y las fuerzas enemigas. No tenían permitido intervenir, pero aun asi no se limitarían a ver el espectáculo, vigilarán de que ninguno de esos seres entrara a su hogar. La Dama Alta (cabeza de las Hijas de Eyboris) esperaba junto al Gran Cristal para asistir a la furia nocturna. Exelvion, había puesto a resguardo a su Clan y, en un acto de desquiciante lealtad, esperaba a su ahijada junto a la Dama Alta.

—No tienes obligación alguna, Jefe Skrill.

—Mi hijo menor, Fergus, ha tomado la Jefatura del Clan… No dejaré a Ada sola, se lo prometí a sus padres.

—Tu corazón ha alcanzado un gran sentido del honor… según me contaron, no empezaron bien la relación entre ustedes.

—El odio cegaba mi visión, cuando conocí a esos dos locos… Me alegro del cambio.

Y ambos volteaba a ver llegar a la joven Haddock. 

**_There's a memory of how we used to be_ **

**_That I can see through the flames_ **

**_I am hypnotized as I fantasize_ **

**_Forgetting lies and pain_ **

**_But I can't go back_ **

Los recuerdos asaltaron la mente de la dragona, mientras se disponía a comenzar el ritual. Memorias de tiempos mejores, las risas de sus hermanos clavandose como dagas en su corazón… palabras dulces de su papá Hiccup, la suave voz de su abuelo… Ellos dijeron que siempre estarían juntos, lo que resultó ser una mentira involuntaria pero mentira al fin y al cabo. Ya nada seria igual, no había manera de que los recuperara… pero al menos, salvaría a su especie. 

**_The ashes call my name_ **

Pudo sentir la llegada el centinela Dwin, y con él, las voces del enemigo se alzaron en su imaginación. La oscuridad la llamaba, la magia palpitaba, sentía el poder del Gran Cristal a través de sus venas… era un suave cosquilleo, como algo que conoces desde hace mucho… como las caricias de las olas en un dia nublado.

El escudo conjurado por los asistentes abrazaron no solo su carne, sino su alma. Parecía un beso íntimo, calidez y ternura llenando cada poro de su ser antes del quiebre final. Tomo unas runas específicas, una daga ancestral y, volviendo a su forma original, unió su magia con el latiente corazón enfrente suyo.

**_Pouring the fuel, fanning the flames_ **

**_Breaking the habit and melting the chains_ **

**_Embracing the fear, chasing the fight_ **

Todo a su alrededor dejó de tener forma, color y olor se unificaron… la temperatura pareció subir a niveles imposibles para bajar nuevamente, arremolinándose según sus propios deseos. El tiempo se detuvo y, al mismo tiempo, se disparó en finas hebras doradas para abarcar la tierra misma. La mente de Adanthela se fusionó con la nada, su alma brillo junto al universo, sonando los coros del cosmo y las estrellas. Cuando, de la misma abrupta manera que todo sucedió, todo se detuvo, la joven princesa se encontró frente a algo que no podía nombrar.

Era monstruoso, como grandioso. Era fuego y calor, pasion y locura, era silencio y era tranquilidad. Y gritos, y llantos… era una masa de dolor y miseria, sin ser algo tangible pero al mismo tiempo podía tocar tu alma misma.

_“Caos.”_ Fue el pensamiento que intento verbalizar, más en ese estado una cosa bien podría ser la otra.

“ _Adanthela Haddock. Hija del dragón y el humano, ¿estas lista para mi juicio?_ ” la voz (si es que se lo puede llamar asi), hablaba de eones de tiempo, sin ser parte del mismo. Algo antiguo, sagrado e indomable.

Ella temía a este ser, temía en lo que se convertiría… pero su lema fue siempre **< Convertir el miedo en mi espada y escudo>** Ella no se dejaría vencer por su miedo, lo enfrentaría y vencería. Se volvería más fuerte que nunca antes.

“ _Lo estoy, gran señor._ ”

Y las imágenes saturaron su mente, su alma se llenó de los gritos agónicos… todo el peso del sufrimiento, para probar su valor… para vencer lo invencible debía sacrificar su inocencia. Ya no hay vuelta de tuerca, había llegada.

**_The glow of the fire will light up the night_ **

**_The bridges are burning, the heat's on my face_ **

**_Making the past an unreachable place_ **

**_Pouring the fuel, fanning the flames_ **

**_I know, this is the point of no return_ **

***********************

Cloudjumper exhalo apabullado por primera vez en mucho tiempo, jamás creyó que viviría algo así: estaba en lo alto de las rocas de lo que, hace unos años atrás, fue Nueva Berk; observando cómo las fuerzas enemigas llegaban a sus dominios. Sus ojos, que habían visto muchos horrores, no daban crédito a la maraña negra y nauseabundo que veía ante sí… pero más espantoso fue ver el cuerpo muerto de Astrid ser profanado por esa buja llamada Xyaharel. Aquello lo hizo vomitar, asqueado por el descaro y la falta de empatía de un ser tan repugnante como detestable.

—Trad ante mí a la reina Adanthela, os desafío dragones… —la risotada de la muchedumbre, no dejó escuchar el resto de la frase de la voz de ultratumba, pero él no cedió ante estas mujeres.

—Vendrá, no necesita ser llamada… 

—Esperare, entonces… —pero su ladina sonrisa de dientes putrefactos, dejó en claro la advertencia: no sería una espera larga.

**_It's uncontrollable_ **

**_Such a beautiful desire_ **

**_There's something sinister about the way it hurts_ **

**_When I watch it burn_ **

**_Because I can't go back_ **

**_The ashes call my name_ **

Los árboles volaron de su lugar, las rocas se alzaron por sobre las cabezas del infernal ejército y fueron disparadas hacia el dragon. Una nube verde oscuro, con un particular olor a azufre y oliva, se fue acercando al hombre mitad dragón. Cloudjumper pensó que sería una muerte dolorosa y asquerosa… pero aquella cosa, jamás lo tocó. Un escudo que parecía creado con partículas de estrella, se interpuso y absolvió la magia oscura hasta hacerla desaparecer.

El grito antinatural de la Bruja Necromantica fue interrumpido por la orden de Adanthela.

—Retrocede, Xyaharel. O hoy sera tu ultimo dia en este mundo.

**_Pouring the fuel, fanning the flames_ **

**_Breaking the habit and melting the chains_ **

**_Embracing the fear, chasing the fight_ **

**_The glow of the fire will light up the night_ **

La batalla no pasó sin muchos gritos y blasfemias por parte de las brujas. Cloudjumper no se quedó mucho tiempo, la brutalidad de la niña que ayudó a traer al mundo rivalizaba con sus oponentes. Le removió el estómago, pensando en lo mucho que había fallado a su amiga al evitar el destino de su única nieta viva. 

**_The bridges are burning, the heat's on my face_ **

**_Making the past an unreachable place_ **

**_Pouring the fuel, fanning the flames_ **

**_I know, this is the point of no return_ **

Pasaron unos varios días hasta que se volviera a ver la silueta de la furia nocturna en el Mundo Oculto. Sus ojos ya no eran juveniles, sus manos ya no eran puras, su alma estaba corrompida… y solo podía hacer una cosa por ella.

Una vez que el rinconcito del mundo estuvo protegido y, valga la redundancia, oculto de cualquier ser que no proviniera del interior; Exelvion volteo a ver a su ahijada.

—Ven, mi niña. Busquemos un lugar donde bañarte…

Y, con la mirada muerta, la joven siguió a su protector.


	7. Despertar

El tiempo pasó, las décadas dieron paso a los siglos y, estos, al milenio. Los años se volvieron pesados, conforme más acumulaba a su existencia, menos podía sentir su corazon. Es como si estuviera convirtiéndose en una muerta en vida. 

Su padrino, fiel a su promesa, la acompañó. Ayudándole cuanto podía, en adaptarse a las nuevas eras de los hombres; ya totalmente con un cuerpo acorde para pasar desapercibida.

—¿Porque no hibernas? Te dará frescura al despertar…

—Si, tal vez sea lo mejor...

***********************

Un nuevo año asomaba su existencia, era primavera y sentía como si fuese un extraño en su propia casa. El hombre de traje violeta y azul exhalo con pesadez, subió al elevador y marcó el número del penthouse. Al menos en esta época tan prometedora podía ostentar el trabajo que quisiera y hacerse de una sustancial fortuna. Y rodearse de lujo, e identidades falsas para excusar su longeva vida.

Exel Wholls es dueño de una empresa de software muy reconocible en el globo. Vive en lo alto de uno de los edificios más elegantes del país. Se regodea en ambientes cultos y artísticos, contrastando con su trabajo informático. Se lo conoce como alguien afable pero muy coqueto, sus pocos amantes lo describen como apasionado e insaciable. Un hombre de gran inteligencia y humor, cuyo pelo plateado era corto peinado de manera elegante hacia un costado de su rostro.

Al llegar; lo primero que hace es dejar su maletín en la mesita de entrada, dejar el abrigo y el saco del traje en el perchero, y las llaves en un cuenco sobre la mesita. Lo segundo es acomodarse en su gran sofá y prender el reproductor de música. 

—Ah… amo las bandas sonoras ¡que nivel de interpretación! 

El hombre de vivaces ojos violetas se levanta y toma un vaso del minibar al que llena con un licor de cereza. Tras unos pocos tragos, camina por el pasillo hasta la puerta con llave; abre con cuidado y entra prendiendo la luz. Ante él se encuentra con una crisálida de roca abierta en dos y, del interior, sale una mujer de lacios cabellos negros y ojos de un profundo verde.

—Bienvenida, Bella Durmiente. Has dormido por cincuenta años.

—Hola, padrino… ¿me pones al tanto?

***********************

En otra región de la ciudad, el profesor de Economía de la Universidad Nueva Berk despedía a sus alumnos de su última clase. Viggo Grimmborn era un hombre alto de 34 años, algo sarcástico pero muy inteligente, con el cabello corto de un marrón oscuro al igual que sus ojos. Tenía un hermano mayor llamado Ryker que dirige una empresa de camioneros, siendo el mismo el principal proveedor del bar más popular de la ciudad **Dragons & Vikings** al que ambos eran asiduos. Ryker estaba casado y tenía dos hijos, a los que Viggo consentía con mucho cariño. 

Viggo vio marchar a su alumno estrella (Hiccup Haddock) acompañado de su novio (un joven llamado Tristan Black que había llegado a la ciudad tres atrás) en el auto del segundo. El muchacho le despertaba mucho cariño, su astucia e ingenio le llevó a hablar con sus padres (Gerard el dueño de un concesionario y Sander empleado del Ministerio) sobre el inmenso potencial del chico. Ambos hombres se sintieron muy orgullosos de su hijo, agradecieron al profesor y el contacto que les pasó. Él sabía que Hiccup tenía una hermana mayor llamada Victoria, que ejercía de veterinaria, además de un tío llamado Saúl (que a su vez tenía un hijo llamado Sam y de la misma edad de Hiccup), un padrino llamado Alvin y un mejor amigo llamado Dagur (quien era huérfano y fue adoptado por el propio Alvin, quien tenía una hija de sangre llamada Heather unos años más joven). Y que, todos ellos, lo apreciaban mucho a pesar de que Hiccup no era alguien muy sociable, pues siempre parecía estar cinco años en el futuro.

El hombre de ojos café subió al auto y salió del estacionamiento de la universidad rumbo a su hogar, a dos calles de la casa de su hermano. Se alegraba de que sea viernes, pues era cuando él y Ryker podían ir al bar a tener su rato de hermanos: era noche de karaoke.

***********************

El bar estaba lo suficiente concurrido como para que Viggo se sintiera sofocado por tanta gente, cosa que lograba disimular bien ante el mundo. Su hermano lo mira con condescendencia antes de pedir las bebidas a la dulce Stacey (la camarera y dueña del local).

—¿Puedes creer que ya van diez años de la inauguración? La hija mayor de Stacey y Eret tiene ya 12… la inquieta Nathalia.

—El tiempo no viene solo, Ry.

—No jajaja. Mi Astrid ya tiene 8 cómo Lukas… y Hugo tiene 5 como Barbara.

—¿Debo preocuparme de que sepas tanto de tus empleadores?

—Son también mis amigos, así que no.

Estuvieron charlando un poco más, cuando la primera persona sube a cantar. Dagur Shier (que recien tenia cumplido los 21 años y por ende podía ya entrar al bar) abrió la noche; su voz era grave pero afinada como si en sus ratos libres se pusiera a cantar (algo que ambos hermanos intuyeron sería posible, dado a sus notas perfectamente dadas). 

La vista del castaño vago por el público, como si quisiera buscar algo. Distinguió a varios padres, alumnos mayores, a conocidos del barrio. Los hermanos gemelos Thompson, de nombre Brunilda y Baldwin, conversaban alegres con un hombre de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos miel (que sostenía la cintura de la joven rubia).

—¿Quien es el hombre que está con los hermanos desastre? —curioseo.

Su hermano giró el rostro hacia donde apuntaba la mirada ajena.

—Claude Jones, experto meteorológico del noticiero nacional. Se rumorea que contrajo una deuda con el padre de los rubios y, aprovechándose de eso, Brunilda consiguió un contrato matrimonial con el. 

—No parece muy alarmado al respecto…

—¿Quieres mi sincera opinión? —ante el cabeceo, prosiguió— Esos dos eran amantes, el pidio un prestamo para cremar a su anciana madre y, aprovechando que no podía devolverlo a tiempo, propuso saldar la deuda como sea. 

—Interesante teoría… ¿al menos que lo escucharas de la fuente?

— Jajaja… nada se te escapa, ¿o si, hermano?

Viggo sonrió complacido y siguió buscando entre los rostros. Estaba por volver a entablar una conversación con Ryker, cuando un profundo bosque captó su mirada. Una mirada fuerte, segura, añeja y hermosa como ninguna otra… antes de poder hacer nada más, la camarera le cortó la visión dejando un nuevo trago en su mesa: para el propio Viggo.

—Ninguno pidió esto, Stacey. 

—Lo sé, Ry… es cortesía de Adaline Wholls, mesa quince.

Viggo sigue la mirada carmesí de la rubia, hasta esos profundos ojos. Y nota entonces la suave piel, las casi imperceptibles pecas, los suaves labios que le sonríen coquetos y retadores...con su ondulante cabello en una cola alta. Y, por primera vez en años, el hombre se siente inseguro. A su lado, el hombre calvo ríe pícaro y asiente a la mujer.

—Por cierto, cantará después de Beto… — y, guiñandole un ojo, se retira.

_¡Y vaya que canta!_ Su esbelta y delicada figura se alza con parsimonia, elegancia y con movimientos felinos. Como si estuviera a punto de acorralar a su presa, sabiéndose vencedora. Haciéndole pensar al profesor, que esconde una fuerza que no se deja ver a simple vista. _Oh, mi dios ¡Su voz!_ El corazón galopante del maestro universitario no encuentra palabras para describir la zozobra y el sosiego que le produjo escuchar su voz:; a pesar de que podía parecer contradictorio. 

Esa noche, ya en su casa (y en su cama a punto de dormir), Viggo no podía sacarse de la cabeza la voz de Adaline Wholls y la sensación de que conocía lo que ocultaban esos misteriosos ojos del más profundo bosque.


	8. Bombones y azúcar

Después de esa noche, pasaron dos semanas donde Viggo se topaba con la mujer que invadía su mente a cada momento del día. Se la encontró en el super, en el museo, en el parque y en el cine; a veces solo, otras con sus sobrinos y otras con su cuñada. Cruzaban unas palabras amables, cuando no había mucho rato y, cuando pudieron ampliar la charla, fue un intercambio de apasionantes punto de vista sobre economía y arte en general. La inteligencia de la mujer de cabellos oscuros le sorprendió y agradó en gran medida, sus conocimientos en arquitectura e historia del arte era asombroso, como si hubiese vivido en aquellas épocas antiguas. Lo cual le saco una pequeña sonrisa jocosa, antes de que Adaline le preguntaba si estaba dispuesto tomar un café el sábado 19.

Lo cual, afortunadamente, podía. Y en esas estaba, tratando de encontrar su morral donde tenía su billetera para salir a tiempo.

—¿Seguro que no la dejaste sobre la mesita de entrada?

Su hermano, Ryker estaba arreglando el reproductor de la casa del menor, gracias al curso online que habia hecho hacia un par de años.

—No, ya revise… ¡AH, esta aca! —el hombre reviso, por si las dudas, debajo del sofá del living. Pues cuando se quedaba a corregir exámenes hasta tarde, allí terminaba su morral.

—Bueno, ahora si: nos vemos.

—¡Que te valla bien! —le despidió alegre el camionero.

***********************

Adaline apartó la vista de los niños jugando enfrente al Starbacks, viendo su reflejo en la vidriera. Se había puesto un vestido negro en cuya pollora tenía un dibujo de galaxia, una campera de cuero violeta y unas medias completas negras, sus botas marrón oscuro combinaba con la pequeña mochila en su espalda. Su cabello volvía a estar lacio y suelto, solo apartado de su frente por una vincha verde. No estaba del todo segura que sea un atuendo para alguien de su edad, pero teniendo en cuenta que no aparentaba tantos años quería tener esa libertad de usar aquellas ropas que le parecían encantadoras. Y, volteando finalmente a la esquina donde estaba el cruce de peatones, vio el rostro sonrojado de su cita que le dio el visto bueno a su ropa.

Viggo vestía un jean sin ser ajustado, unos zapatos de color marrón, una camisa celeste muy clarita y un blazer verde oscuro. Se veía joven y muy apuesto, con su típica barba recortada de manera uniforme rodeando unos suaves labios que la dragona ansiaba besar desde que lo vio en el bar. Se saludaron y entraron juntos al recinto, acercándose a la barra para pedir unas bebidas. Viggo encontraba encantador (y adorable) el atuendo de la mujer, el se pidió un Oreo Frappuccino con un muffin de limón y ella un Mocha Blanco Frappuccino con una porción de tarta de naranja y chocolate.

Se sentaron en la terraza y estuvieron charlando animadamente por un largo rato. A cada nuevo descubrimiento sobre su compañera, el profesor universitario sentía que la había conocido antes. Era una sensación extraña, pero no alarmante sino, más bien, como el alivio de encontrar aquello por tanto tiempo buscado. El brillo en los ojos verde le calentaba el corazón, ya que Viggo no era dado a salir con cualquiera pues era reservado y con unos estándares altos. Las mentes comunes le aburrían, de sobre manera, para él lo más importante era la inventiva, la inteligencia y la astucia. Y una buena dosis de ambición, sino por más encantador que sea su interlocutor la conversación no iba muy lejos. Y menos el verse para charlar… algo que su hermano le dijo, terminaría por dejarlo solo.

***********************

Exel esperaba afuera del taller mecánico, tomando de su botella con elegancia y tranquilidad. Disfrutando de la vista: el trasero embutido en jeans del joven Dagur Shier. Demás está decir, que el joven estaba muy excitado por tener a su _cliente favorito_ devorandolo con la mirada.

Desde que se había conocido cinco años atrás, nunca faltaba el coqueteo entre ellos. Pero Exel no había esperado a la mayoría de edad del pelirrojo solo para seguir por esos caminos… _¡No, de ninguna manera!_ Ya era hora de subir la apuesta.

—Entonces, guapo… ¿que te parece si te robo el próximo sábado de las garras de tu hermana?

Dagur sonrió encantado por la propuesta, se giró a penas y le dio su mirada más libidinosa.

—¿Algún plan en mente, _señor_ Wholls?

—Claro: atarte a mi cama y disfrutar de tu hermoso cuerpo por todo un día.

Dagur tuvo que ahogar un gemido por la tan maravillosa idea del hombre peli plateado.

—Y… ¿abria algun problema si fuera por más tiempo?

Los ojos violetas parecían querer romperle la ropa en el momento y empotrarlo allí mismo. Su voz, cuando hablo, salió gruesa y ardiente.

—La oferta es ilimitada, _cariño_.

—Excelente.

Y ambos volvieron a sus quehaceres, con esa promesa. Exel subió al auto una vez arreglado y fue de vuelta a la oficina. Mientras que el mecánico atendía al siguiente cliente, tratando de pensar en gusanos del tamaño de elefantes para bajar su semi erección.

Los meses avanzan, la relación de Exel y Dagur se hace oficial, mientras que Adanthela (quien cambió su nombre a Adaline) se volvia mas cercana a Viggo. Todo parecía marchar bien… hasta que una mañana al salir de casa, ambos dragones se topan con unas calaveras de azúcar y bombones en forma de rosas en una canasta con una invitación en papel negro y una sutil, y elegante, caligrafía en el dorso.

El nombre Xandria Harel relucía en dorado como el presagio de la calamidad a punto de estallar.

—Bueno, mi querida niña… supongo que esto responde a la incógnita de hace siglos.

Ada miro con asco y horror la canasta a sus pies, determinada a no tocar nada. Con una exhalación profunda, incendio lo que allí reposaba.

—No logrará intimidarme, con sus trucos baratos. Esta vez la destruirá para siempre y de una vez por todas… Así me cueste la existencia misma.

El odio y el rencor destilaban en su mirada que, de un momento a otro, parecieron dos pozos negros y profundos.


	9. Oscuro corazón

Xandria Harel, la empresaria más grande de la ciudad, poseía una tétrica pero elegante casa a las afueras de Berger. Era conocida como una mujer fría, calculadora, inteligente y cruel; nadie soportaba su mirada (o su presencia) más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Había creado un hechizo para saber cuándo despertará la Furia Nocturna, pero debía lanzarlo cada cierto tiempo. Y estaba muy ocupada con sus negocios, por lo que no pudo lanzarlo sino hasta casi finales de la primavera. Lo cual la hizo despotricar, ya que se dio cuenta que Adanthela Haddock llevaba tres meses despierta.

Envío a sus esbirros a espiar a su enemiga, trayendo una jugosa información: ambos dragones se reencontraron con sus parejas destinadas. Eso le daría ventaja sobre esas dos molestias, pero en particular con la maldita descendiente de Fergus… _¡Oh, cuánto dolía todavía su recuerdo!_ La mujer se quedó mirando el crepitar del fuego, mientras los recuerdos de una vida lejana volvían a su mente.

*******************

_Xyaharel Letgorey nació en el seno de una familia pudiente. Pero esta familia no era como las demás, esta era la familia de la noche, el clan de Las Brujas Negras. Se llamaban así, en honor a su fundadora la bella Neray cuya piel oscura, lisa y delicada, levantaba pasiones por donde quiera que iba. Eran brujas de la naturaleza, en sintonía con el entorno en el que vivían. A espaldas de las demás criaturas y seres, para protección de todos._

_Xyaharel era inquieta y curiosa, una aprendiz ávida y que ansiaba probarse a sí misma. Sus maestras la estimaban mucho, sus madres la adoraban. Y si hubiese escuchado a su prima Defiria, la desgracia nunca había tocado su corazón… y oscurecido su alma._

_La chica de largos y rizados cabellos rubio oscuro, se escapó en las vísperas de su decimoctavo cumpleaños para explorar el resto del continente. En busca de los afamados dragones Furia Nocturna, que sabía habitaban estos lares. Deseaba conocer a esas magníficas criaturas… tanto como ansiaba ser la primera amiga de estos._

_Recorrió mucho territorio, hasta que dio con el Clan Întuneric cuyo jefe era, además, el Alfa Sectario y Rey de los Dragones. El tamaño del dragón, excede al promedio como era habitual en los que ostentaba ese cargo. Ella se planteó ante el, lo reverencio y le ofreció como muestra de paz, hierbas y enjutos medicinales totalmente orgánicos. El Gran Rey Fergus aceptó agradecido y curioso las ofrendas de la joven bruja, tomó su forma humana entablando con la joven conversaciones largas y profundas. Pronto, ellos se volvieron grandes amigos y él le contó muchos secretos de su especie._

_Tras varios meses, la joven se descubre enamorada del dragón. Y, tras varias interacciones mal entendidas, se cree correspondida. Su felicidad la nubla, haciendo que su orgullo se alce con gran fuerza. Su ego, pronto, molesta a los demás miembros del clan… en especial al hermano menor del Rey. Es entonces, que una comitiva de islas lejanas se quedan varados en sus tierras. Allí, entre estos humanos llamados Hairy Hooligans, se encuentra el hijo menor del Líder, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock un muchacho de 21 años de cabellos marrones y potentes ojos verdes llenos de asombro y curiosidad._

_Ante la mirada furibunda, y enojada, de la bruja, dragón y vikingo entablan una amistad que, con el paso de las semanas, se torna mas romantica. Xyaharel procura de todas las formas posibles separar a estos dos, pero no lo consigue. Abatida, se enfrenta a su amado sólo para descubrir que su amor jamás fue recíproco. Furiosa y humillada, se retira a sus tierras con el alma envenenada de odio y promesas de venganza._

_Transcurren unos cuantos años, antes de volver a verlos. Pero en ese tiempo, la dolida mujer a corrompido el propósito de su clan. Asesinando a su jefa, se alza con el control de la tribu y manda a matar a sus oponentes. Entre las cuales están sus madres, dos de sus hermanas y su prima Defiria. Las artes prohibidas son enseñadas en lugar de las artes naturales, sembrando el caos en su territorio. Xyaharel experimenta con pociones ocultas, nigromancia, astrología y demás artes oscuras para infringir dolor y traer la muerte. Pronto la llaman la Gran Bruja Oscura o la Gran Maestra Nigromántica, ambos apodos para evitar decir su nombre el cual ella consigue infundir temor a pronunciar._

_Cuando decide atacar al culpable de su dolor, su corazón se termina de romper. Su amado Rey Fergus ha procreado con Hiccup y tienen una camada que los une como familia._

_Azota el Clan Întuneric con todo su arsenal, casi hasta extinguirlos. Sin embargo, en un acto de amor, Fergus logra salvar a su esposo e hijos de la furia de la bruja, poniendo su vida en manos de la mujer. Xyaharel ambiciosa y maliciosa como solo ella podía serlo, decide esclavizarlo para la eternidad, atándolo a ella con un fuerte maleficio._

_Aun así, ella da caza a su linaje. Y el furia nocturna ya no puede evitar ver caer a su amado y a sus hijos… el único sobreviviente es Darwin el menor quien es cuidado por su padrino (y terminó fundando junto a su familia, la isla de Berk)._

*******************

Xandria sonríe de manera oscura, satisfecha de lograr la extinción de los Haddock. Solo faltaba la mugrosa muchacha y estaría lista para gobernar ese mundo. Y destruir a los dragones, claro está: no dejaría que esas criaturas la detuvieran. Si no podian amarla, la temerian…

—Y… a todo esto. Creo que es hora de despertar a mi amorcito… justo a tiempo para ver caer su legado.

Y la risa desquiciada de la bella mujer se escucha como ecos de una oscuridad que hace temblar el alma. La oscuridad de un corazón helado y roto, malvado y despiadado. La pintura del hombre de ojos violetas, cabello negro y piel blanca reluce por el fuego de la chimenea, haciendo parecer estar vivo. La Gran Bruja acaricia la superficie con desquiciante reverencia y lasciva mirada, relamiéndose los rojos labios.

—Pronto, Fergus querido… La última de los Haddock morirá, tu estirpe desaparecerá de la faz de la tierra y desearás haberme amado a mí y solo a mí.


	10. En la boca del lobo

—¿A que no eres un poco ansiosa?

—Oh, sí lo soy… y mucho. Pero supongo que no te desagrada, ya que seguimos viéndonos.

— _Touche_.

—Y…¿Me dirás de una vez la sorpresa?

Viggo soltó una suave carcajada, le enterneció como Adaline podía pasar de un estado a otro: hablando seriamente sobre estadísticas en un momento y, al segundo siguiente, del universo fantástico creado por Tolkien.

—Bien, me han invitado a la gala de presentación de The Black Times y quiero que vengas conmigo.

La sonrisa de la mujer se apagó en el acto. Esa era la empresa de su archienemiga y no le hacía gracia que Viggo tuviese trato con esa bruja.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—N-no me lo esperaba… déjame pensar.

La mirada opaca de la dragona fue a parar a unos gatos callejeros. Meditar muy seriamente todos los caminos posibles, ninguno parecía bueno. Obviamente no pudo darle excesivas vueltas al asunto, como le hubiese gustado, pero su cabeza iba a mil por hora y no le quedó mucho remedio que aceptar, rezando para que todo salga lo mejor posible.

*************

Viggo y Adaline se juntaron a las ocho en punto de la noche, en la casa del primero. Iban con ropa elegante, como requería la situación, pero sin perder sus estilos: Viggo con sus trajes lisos y Adaline con sus motivos de galaxias. A priori no parecían encajar muy bien pero, para deleite de Ryker Grimmborn, lo hacían.

El profesor condujo hasta las afueras de la ciudad, hasta la casa de la dueña de The Black Times donde se llevaría a cabo la gala. Estuvieron escuchando una lista de música de piano de Spotify para acompañar un debate sobre las pinturas de la Galería Messums (uno de los tantos negocios de la empresa TBT). Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente al vasto terreno que poseía la residencia de Xandria Harel, notaron el desfile de autos. Tardaron un poco en llegar hasta la puerta, donde un valet parking ya los esperaba.

La casa era impresionante, de estilo gótico y de colores oscuros, como si saliera de la mente del mismísimo Lovecraft o las películas de Tim Burton. Ambos combinaron que les gustaba la mansión, a pesar de que no inspiraba mucha confianza al entrar. Por dentro, nuevamente, poseía un estilo similar con piezas de época y ornamentados muebles. Fueron conducidos hasta el salon de fiesta, donde todos los presentes ya estaban disfrutando de aperitivos deliciosos y bebidas burbujeantes. Una orquesta estaba dispuesta en un rincón donde había un pequeño escenario, junto a la entrada a la galería que daba al patio, mismo lugar donde estaban dispuestas las nuevas esculturas que presentan para la Galería Messums.

—Ciertamente es impresionante, me alegra ser colaborador de la Galería.

—Eres un amante de los buenos negocios, pero también de la belleza abstracta.

—Me conoces muy bien, para habernos conocido hace cinco meses.

—¿Te asusta o te molesta?

—Me intriga… y fascina a la vez, mi querida dama.

Viggo no pudo evitar coquetear con ella, aunque tampoco estaba por la labor de evitarlo. Y la mujer le correspondió con una sonrisa juguetona. Estaba a punto de responder, cuando la voz de la anfitriona se alzó al cesar la música.

—Bienvenidos, estimados colaboradores. Espero disfruten de esta noche y la presentación de las nuevas adquisiciones para nuestra amada Galería de Arte, por favor, siéntanse como en su casa.

La música volvió a sonar y los comensales se repartieron por todos lados. Adaline pidió bailar, así que se encaminaron al sector correspondiente. La nostalgia atacó de pronto a la joven, no pudiendo contener su emoción de tener el primer baile con su pareja (aunque este aun no la recordara).

—Dígame, profesor ¿cree en las reencarnaciones?

La pregunta sorprendió al hombre pero no le impidió responder con sinceridad.

—Sinceramente, no lo se. De joven siempre tuve sueños donde vivía en épocas antiguas, pero tras ir a varios especialistas, se determinó que eran una forma de lidiar con la muerte de mis padres.

—Pero… —le miró, sin rastro de burla o desdén.

—… Nunca terminó de convencerme del todo. En lo más profundo de mi, siento que estoy buscando algo… algo que perdí hace tiempo.

Adaline lo miro con esperanza y añoranza, a lo que Viggo no supo cómo interpretar. Le extrañaba un poco como esta mujer se introducía a su vida, como lograba que sacara esos pensamientos que rara vez externaba aun a si mismo. Tan alarmante como era, tambien podia ser liberador… tal vez, incluso, lo que buscaba era justamente alguien en quien confiar y amar plenamente.

—¿Y tu, Ada? —apenas terminó de pronunciar el apodo, un deja vu lo invadió.

—Si, creo que es posible… pero todo depende de cada alma.

—Interesante pensamiento… Eres un enigma, Adaline Wholls.

—Y a ti te encantan los enigmas, ¿verdad?

—Los encuentro fascinantes.

*************

La velada había terminado hacía una hora, Viggo estaba dejando a su acompañante en su hogar. La chica estaba bastante alegre de que nada malo sucediera, aunque pudo notar que los ojos de la anfitriona no se despegaba de ella y su amigo. Obviamente, esto el joven hombre no lo sabía.

Viggo llegó un rato más tarde a su casa, sintiendo de pronto que era fría, grande y vacía para él solo. No se percató de que la pregunta (y la forma de la misma, junto con las miradas de la dragona) habían removido en su interior una inquietud que creía haber abandonado hacía años.

Y esa noche, al acostarse a dormir, volvió a tener sus sueños que la atormentaron en su adolescencia.

_Estaba en un prado o en un claro, no lo sabía con exactitud. Los colores eran vivos, con árboles y vegetación inusuales pero hermosos. Una cascada muy cerca le daba paz al ambiente y los suaves rugidos que se escuchaban por todas partes se sentían familiares. Viggo reconocía el lugar por sueños de sus tiempos mozos, se encontraba muy a gusto allí y con una ligera sensación de que debería saber que era ese lugar. Como si la información estuviera enterrada en lo más profundo de su memoria._

_Una suave brisa agitó las ramas de los árboles cercanos y una dulce voz le susurro al oído._

_—Bienvenido a casa, amor mio._

_—He vuelto, mi Reina._

En su cama, aun dormido, el profesor sonrió con anhelo.


	11. Tu amor

Adaline estaba de tan buen humor, que aceptó escuchar los chismes de su padrino Exel. Y sus molestas acotaciones, como si simplemente soltara lo que tenía en la cabeza sin orden alguno.

—.... entonces, Stacey (que es más bonito que Stormfly si quieres mi opinión sincera) se casó con Eret y ahora tienen el bar (y a sus traviesos hijos, claro). Pero quien me sorprendio mas, fue Francis (ya sabes, el bueno de Fishgles) siendo programador y pareja de Heather (después de todo, ellos no pudieron ser pareja entonces). Oh, y no nos olvidemos de Baldwin y Sam.. jajaja.. ya sabía yo que este Snotlout bateaba para ambos lados.. jajaja.

—Yo lo que no me esperaba es que Astrid fuera hija de Ryker…

—Si, eso tambien me tomó por sorpresa.

Estuvieron hablando algo más, hasta que Dagur llegó y Adaline se fue a trabajar. No quería estar presente cuando esos dos se revolcaban por toda la casa. Ya tuvo de eso en el pasado como para quererlo de nuevo en esta época, con más juguetes y cosillas para la diversión y placer de la pareja.

En el camino en auto hasta la empresa de su padrino, donde era asesora, escucho un par de podcast. Una vez ya adentro del edificio, se dirigió a su secretaria Marla (una mujer fuerte, de cabello rubio y porte elegante) con los nuevos archivos para que envíe a despachar. En el camino a la oficina del ingeniero de software se tropezó con Araceli, novia de la secretaría, cuyo puesto era el de analista de sistemas, quien trataba de hacer que la dispensadora de snacks le devolviese el dinero (pues se había trabado nuevamente). Adaline conjuro su poder y, sin que nadie lo notase, arregló el desperfecto.

El resto del día, la pasó entre alegre y ocupada.

**********

Viggo le contó a su hermano el dilema en el que estaba y, entre ambos, bajaron las cajas del ático con sus cosas de la adolescencia. Ryker le había dicho que cuando ya superó sus sueños, dibujó un retrato de la mujer que veía en los mismos. Así que, con un poco de suerte, eso esclarecer un poco el asunto… o al menos eso esperaba él de cabello oscuro. No tenía idea del porque sentía que eso sería clave, pero la insistencia de su hermano terminó contagiandolo, algo que no solía pasarle.

Estuvieron unas cuantas horas revisando papeles, álbumes familiares y demás cosas que les traen grandes recuerdos de sus padres.

Viggo encuentra después de un rato, sus cuadernos de dibujo. Siempre fue aficionado al arte y no era malo en ello; pero se le daba mejor pintar paisajes y personas, que animales y cosas abstractas. Paso dibujo a dibujo, con la ilusión de un niño pequeño, rememorando cada trazo y cada pincelada. Sus trabajos eran creados con acuarelas y lápices acuarelables, pues era como más le gustaba. Tenía unos pocos dibujos en lápiz sin pintar y a carboncillo, retratos de personas que pasaron por su vida y ya no estaban (vecinos, chicos del parque, antiguos profesores o parientes lejanos). Uno de esos últimos dibujos era un autorretrato, un niño de diez años con grandes ojos, llenos de una inocencia entrañable y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuyos dientes se veían algo desiguales (razón por la que llevaba frenos) pero que inspiraban confianza y dulzura, con el cabello poblado y despeinado, la mejilla derecha ostentando una curita de dinosaurios diminutos y un pañuelo de vaquero. Viggo se sorprendió por la imagen feliz que proyectaba su dibujo y se encontró pensando en que, a pesar de estar satisfecho con su vida, no estaba feliz del todo.

Sacó un pequeño espejo de su bolsillo (lo único que tenía de su madre con él, el resto estaba en la casa de su hermano) y observó su reflejo. Sus ojos estaban serenos pero intranquilos, como si estuviera en vilo… a la espera. Tenía ojeras, no recordaba con exactitud cuándo aparecieron por primera vez pero allí estaban ahora. Su boca no poseía las típicas arruguitas de quien sonríe a menudo, a pesar de que alguna carcajada sus sobrinos le sacan… a quienes, últimamente, ya no ve tan seguido (contradictorio, ya que viven a dos cuadras de distancia). Su cabello y barba están pulcros, al igual que su vestimenta… como si no tuvieran personalidad.

—¿Ry-Rayker…?

—Dime hermano…

De pronto los ojos castaños de su hermano mayor lo mira con comprensión, con cariño y con cautela… Viggo se siente desnudo y pequeño, como la vez que su hermano le explico por que no volverían a ver a sus padres. La sensación de pesadez se instaló en su estómago, haciendo que su voz sonaba lejana y baja, con las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos.

—¿Me ves infeliz? —una ligera agonía se veía en su rostro. Un rostro que rara vez dejaba ver los sentimientos del menor.

—Veo que estas profesionalmente estable y eso te satisface, veo que disfrutas tu amor por el arte y la literatura pero que, aun así, no logra llegar al corazón. Veo que te alejas de tus sobrinos lentamente, porque ya no soportas sus risas infantiles sin que te den ganas de gritar de frustración o dolor… aunque sospecho que es una mezcla de ambas…

— ¡¿PERO QUE...?!

—Se que los amas… pero te conozco: quieres los tuyos propios.

—No… —dijo inseguro, después de todo Ryker lo conocía mejor que nadie.

—Si, Viggo: quieres ser padre. No es algo que pensaras que querrías, pero secretamente lo deseas porque la idea de dar amor incondicional y ser correspondido es algo con lo que has soñado aún cuando eras adolescente. Siempre fuiste un romántico, reconoces el valor de un amor sincero y puro...es la razón por la que no has encontrado la pareja perfecta: es difícil encontrar un amor así, independientemente de la época en la que se esté.

—Ryker… ¿eso me hace infeliz? —parecía no querer aceptar, pero el hombre calvo sabía que lo haría tarde o temprano.

—Si, por que no tienes lo único que realmente deseas.

—¿Amor?

—Si, hermano. Por más cliché que suene: amor.

El llanto no se hizo esperar y, como sucedió en su día, el mayor lo abrazo protectoramente y estuvo allí para escuchar a su hermanito. Cómo estaría siempre que lo necesitara, sin importar que tantos años tengan encima… porque era el único que no juzgaría nunca al otro. Porque era su hermano menor, eran familia y eso es algo que Ryker valoraba por sobre todas las cosas.

Ya lo había perdido una vez, en otra vida, no lo haría una segunda.


	12. Un último sacrificio

Cuando se calmó, Viggo agradeció a su hermano y estuvo un rato tratando de calmarse. Ryker aprovechó que fue a su cuarto, para remover apresurado unos papeles y dar con la carpeta correcta: era hora que sus recuerdos volvieran. Viggo había sacrificado su corazón cuando fue vikingo, en pos de ser poderoso y rico. Pero esta vez él no lo permitiría: su hermano no sacrificará su felicidad con Adanthela por nada ni nadie.

Cuando volvió, el mayor de los Grimmborn le tendió la carpeta y solo le miró significativamente. Viggo intuyó que aquello lo cambiaría todo, la solemnidad de su hermano

le llegó al corazón dando la sensación de que se asfixiaba. Estaba ansioso, muy nervioso y con la sensibilidad que se tiene después de llorar.

Abrió el cuaderno, como quien destapa la caja de los secretos. Ojeo, con asombro y esperanza, los dibujos de un hermoso lugar: aquel prado del sueño. Pero en ellos, había dos personas… o una persona y un híbrido. El humano era él (aunque claramente algo distinto, pues llevaba un atuendo extraño y una gran quemadura en el rostro) y la híbrido se parecía, increíblemente, a Adaline: tenía su mismo rostro, su mismo pelo (solo que muchísimo más largo) y su misma sonrisa, pero tenía unas extrañas orejas (y más de dos) sobre la cabeza; sus piernas terminaban en patas grandes, negras y con garras que podrian romper cualquier auto. Y unas gigantescas alas negras salían de la espalda de la mujer, majestuosas e imponentes.

De pronto, un agudo zumbido empezó a sonar en sus oídos y en su cabeza.

—¿Viggo? —le vino la voz lejana de su hermano.

El ruido fue aumentando en intensidad conforme los minutos pasaban, Ryker lo mantenía sentado en el sillón acariciando su espalda a modo de apoyo. Como ya había pasado por eso, se mantuvo en silencio sabiendo que cualquier cosa podría alterar su estado hasta traspasar el sonido a dolor físico. Viggo mantenía sus manos en las sienes y los ojos cerrados, con una mueca de desagrado, conforme la bruma de su cerebro se despejaba y las memorias volvían a la superficie. Estuvo a punto de desmayarse, cuando la puerta de la casa salió volando y, por ella, entraron varias mujeres vestidas de negro.

Ryker trato de salir de allí con su hermano a cuestas, pero las invasoras lograron dejarlo incapacitado. Lo último que atino a hacer, para advertirle a Ada, fue mandar un mensaje S.O.S al padrino de la dragona por whatsapp.

Unos segundos después, todo se volvio negro.

***********

Fergus había salido ya, de su pintura: la prisión que Xandria había ideado para el. Le termino amarrando a su cama, desnudo, y había abusado de su cuerpo cuanto le dio la gana. La típica bienvenida después de décadas encerrado.

Ahora, estaban en el salon de fiestas esperando la llegada de su última descendiente. Viggo estaba encadenado al piso en el medio del salon, ya despierto de su letargo. Las brujas secuaces habían dejado al hermano, maniatado y en un sueño mágico, inducido hasta que la esposa del mismo lo besara, en el baño de la casa. Xandria planeaba matar a todos aquellos que rodeaban al ex vikingo una vez que perdiera al amor de su vida. Más dolor, más desesperación harían que su corazón se fortaleciera de oscuridad y ella lo consumiría para aumentar su poder.

El sonido del vidrio roto, el batir de alas y el golpe sordo de patas de dragón en el mármol logran sacar una siniestra sonrisa en la oscura mujer. Se levanta del trono en el que está, bajando los pocos peldaños hasta el borde de la escalera y gira brevemente al hombre a su lado.

—Bienvenida, Adanthela Haddock.

—Xyaharel, sigues igual de perra que siempre.

—Ya sabes, mejor no olvidar la rutina. —la desquiciante sonrisa asquea a Exel.

—¡Deja ir al humano, bruja! Tu lucha es con nosotros.

—Exelvion, querido… mi lucha es con Ada y su estirpe… pero no negaré que adoro verla temblar de miedo por la posible muerte de su amado.

Una llamarada fue dirigida a la mujer alta, quien solo alzo su mano para usar sus poderes y absorber el fuego de la dragona. Fergus estaba tratando de llegar hasta el humano, lento y despacio, para no alertar a su captora. Adanthela estaba hirviendo de cólera, dispuesta a matar a aquel ser inmundo de una vez por todas.

—¡Lucero! —la voz amorosa y preocupada del mortal, apaciguó un poco el fuego interno de la guardia.

Adanthela se derrito de amor solo con esa palabra, recordando en un flash los años pasados.

—¿Estas bien, no estás herido?

—Estoy bien, —miro a la joven a los ojos, amando el color y calor que despertaban en el.

—Que enternecedora escena… me dan asco.

—Y, sin embargo, retienes a mi ancestro contra su voluntad para satisfacer tus horribles deseos.

El enojo de la mujer es notorio, pero el skrill no duda que se está conteniendo para atacar. Una de las ayudantes del malvado ser, le llevó una caja alargada que colocó con cuidado en una mesita a los pies de las escaleras. Fergus aprovecho que esta se giraba para abrirlo, para acercarse al humano y dejarlo libre de las cadenas. Viggo trato de correr a los brazos de su amada, pero el ex Gran Rey se lo llevó con Exelvion y, juntos, pusieron una barrera mágica a su alrededor para aislarlo de las brujas. Adanthela agradeció el gesto a ambos y se volteo a enfrentar a la bruja quien ya tenía en su poder lo que estaba dentro. De la garganta del dragón de ojos violetas salió un lastimero gemido de dolor.

—La Espada Gram, la única reliquia creada para matar a un inmortal… —la voz apagada de Fergus se escuchó derrotada, sin esperanza.

—No temo morir, bruja.

—Ya veremos ¿quieres apostar?

Xyaharel no le dio tiempo a responder, se lanzó al ataque en el acto. Entonces, ambas se enzarzaron en una grotesca y sangrienta batalla donde el hogar de la mujer salió mal parado. Los dragones sacaron al profesor hacia el patio, donde ya se podía notar que la estructura se resquebraja de poco a poco. Pronto, aunque realmente no sabían bien cuánto tiempo transcurrió, la balanza parecía estar del lado de la bruja puesto que las heridas infringidas por la espada no sanaban mágicamente. Adanthela estaba lo suficientemente lastimada para que Xyaharel pudiera darle la estocada final.

—¡ESTE ES TU DÍA DE MUERTE, ADANTHELA HADDOCK! ¡MI MANO ES TU FINAL! ¡MI REINADO SERÁ ETERNO!

En su ira ciega, la mujer de ropa elegante pero hecha jirones, la mujer no vio la figura del Furia Nocturna Alfa voló desde donde estaba hasta el único balconcito que se mantenía en pie. Mismo donde estaban las mujeres, una a punto de caer y la otra arriba del pasamanos con el brazo alzado listo para clavar el filo en el cuerpo ajeno. Xyaharel se lanzó hasta la jovencita, mientras ella volteaba a ver a su amado (quien la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos llenos de dolor y amor) y se despedía de él con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, el filo de la espada no entró en su carne…

....entró en el pecho de su ancestro, Fergus se interpuso entre ambos con la esperanza de que su alma descansara en paz después de tanto sufrimiento e incapaz de ver morir su linaje. La bruja gritó un poco llena de impotencia pero estalló en carcajadas inestables enseguida, soltando el mango del objeto aún incrustado en el cuerpo. Adanthela no se detuvo un segundo, tomo el mango y tiró de él hasta que la espada se soltó del cadáver, se impulsó con fuerza y clavo a Grim en el corazón de la bruja.

—¡AH! —el grito sobrenatural salió de la garganta que escupía la oscura esencia en que se había transformado su alma tras corromper su poder.

A ella, le siguieron sus ejércitos de brujas y muertos, ocultos en las catacumbas de su terreno. Adanthela eshalo con cansancio, antes de caer agotada en los fuertes brazos de su padrino y con los labios de Viggo sobre los suyos.


	13. Epílogo

[As Long As You Love Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WqQadf7WfEo)

**_Don't care what is written in your history_ **

**_As long as you're here with me_ **

**_I don't care who you are_ **

**_Where you're from_ **

**_What you did_ **

**_As long as you love me_ **

**-The Backstreet Boys**

Las risas alegres de los niños llenó los oídos del profesor universitario que tomaba su té con hierbas. Viggo respiro el suave aroma con inmensa felicidad, mientras su cuñada traía limonada para los más pequeños.

Adaline terminó con su dibujo, se lo tendió a su sobrino y fue a tomar uno de los vasos de bebida.

—¡Mama! ¿No compraste jugo de naranja? —la voz chillona de la menor sacó una sonrisa de su padre.

—Por supuesto, cariño ¿quieres traiga un poco?

—¡Si, por favor!

Adaline dejó su trago y, tomando la mano de la niña de 8 años, entraron a la cocina.

—¡¿Podrías traer también la chocolatada?! —le gritó su hijo de 12 años, jugando a la pelota con sus primos.

Su madre, le sonrío cariñosa y asintió a su pedido. Viggo inflo con orgullo el pecho, feliz de tener a su familia consigo. Ryker lo observa con una ligera curva en sus labios, satisfecho con los eventos que llevaron a todos a aquel momento.

Adaline y Siomara eran regresaron al patio con algunas bebidas extras, mientras Dante dejaba la pelota y corría a buscar su chocolate. Cuando los niños retomaron los juegos, con Uriana y Ryker sumándose a sus travesuras.

—¿Eres feliz, amor mio?

—Por supuesto, Ada.

—Yo tambien lo soy… crei que jamas sucederia…

—Pero las cosas funcionaron, aun si tengo que morir y reencarnar mil veces.

—Cumpliste tu promesa, Viggo.

—Y tu cumpliste la amenaza ¿no te gustaria repetir la experiencia?

La mirada apasionada de su esposo la dejó con muchas ganas de mandar a su familia de paseo y dejar salir a jugar a sus más bajos instintos.

—¿Te parece aprovechar el favor que nos deben esos dos de allí para la próxima semana?

—Cariño, eres la mejor negociando.

—¿Y cual es el precio? Nada es gratis en esta vida...

Viggo tomó la mano de su esposa, la acercó a sus labios y beso la alianza que estaba en el dedo anular.

—El mejor precio para ser feliz, es estar a tu lado.

Los brillantes ojos de la dragona parecían ser llamas vivas, con una ligera lágrima resbalando de su ojo derecho. La opresión en su pecho llenándola de una calidez y fuerza inigualables: era pura felicidad; la sensación de estar en casa, en su hogar… de haber encontrado su camino al fin, su recompensa al convertirse en lo que más temía y sacrificar así lo más valioso que tiene un ser vivo: su alma.


End file.
